


[Fanmix] Only Half Without You

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Mystic Messenger Ship Mixes [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Game Spoilers, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Summary: Spoilers abound for the game, especially Secret Ending 01.





	[Fanmix] Only Half Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers abound for the game, especially Secret Ending 01.

[Only Half Without You: a Jumin/V fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/only-half-without-you-a-jumin-v-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Midnight Sons - **If Only Tears Could Bring You Back** // Backstreet Boys - **I Still...** // Hanson - **With You In Your Dreams** // Yellowcard - **One Year, Six Months** // Howie Dorough - **Stay** // *NSYNC - **Gone** // Skyhill - **Firefly** // Boyz II Men - **4 Seasons of Loneliness**


End file.
